Ready
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: A rewrite of my original piece, "The First Flame," which I never really liked. Enjoy and please comment on which story you like more! Thank you!


_I._

 _Lucille sat quietly, looking out the window as her tutor read from a lesson book. She tired of spending all day at school to learn all the things one is expected to know in order to get through life, only to spend the evenings putting all that aside so she could learn to be a lady of refinement and marry rich. This day, the tutor, a middle-aged woman with greying hair and a long-sleeved dress which covered everything from her ankles to her chin, was reviewing the ways in which young ladies were expected to behave in the company of young gentlemen._

 _Lucille smirked as the tutor continued to read in her monotone voice. She didn't suppose this woman had ever enjoyed the company of a man. Or at least, it must've been twenty years since she had._

 _When the tutor began quoting endless, useless rules about how quickly to walk when the man held the door open for a girl and how it should be a minimum of six dates before a man should be allowed to kiss a girl (never on the lips, however!), Lucille turned toward her and interrupted her abruptly. "When was the last time you had a date?"_

 _The tutor lowered the book slowly and looked at Lucille over the rims of her glasses, quite amazed at the question. "What?"_

 _Lucille leaned over to peer at the title of the book on the cover. "Who WROTE this book? Was it a nun?"_

 _The tutor slammed the book closed and shoved it into a bag that sat on the floor near her feet. "This book was written by the foremost authority on manners and etiquette! Something you are in great need of, child."_

 _Lucille sighed, sitting back again and returning her gaze to the scenery outside the window as the tutor stood up gruffly and left the room. She heard the woman meet up with her mother in the hallway._

" _Where are you going? I paid you for two hours," her mother said indignantly._

 _The tutor responded, highly offended. "She thinks she's quite smart for a girl of sixteen. Good luck with her! She might dup some with her pretty face, but there's no man in America who'd marry that mouth!"_

 _Lucille heard the front door slam shut as the tutor flounced out of the house and she watched her hustle down the front walk from the window. She turned around, sensing her mother standing in the room. There she was, in fact, arms crossed, scowling angrily. "Lucille, what in the world did you say to that woman? Do you know how long I had to wait for her to be available to see you?"_

 _Lucille looked straight ahead. "I only asked her when she'd last had a date. I think the answer must be never, the way she got so mad…"_

 _Her mother threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Do you WANT to be an old spinster? You have only two years of school left, you NEED to learn how to marry!"_

 _Lucille rolled her eyes. "Why bother sending me to school at all? Why don't you just sell me at an auction, like a cow?"_

 _Her mother narrowed her eyes and took the chair in which the tutor had been sitting, bringing it closer to her daughter and sitting near her._

 _Lucille continued looking straight ahead defiantly. She was tired of being tutored on how not to be herself._

 _Her mother spoke in a low, ominous tone. "Since you want to be so smart, I'll give you some free advice, my dear. Marry rich. Marry VERY rich. Because it's the only compensation you'll receive for being married in the first place. You are property. You will be used for sex, at your husband's whim, and as decoration on his arm at social events. None of the men you meet are interested in anything in your head or anything that comes out of your mouth. So keep it shut! Learn about what a man wants from you and give it to him…AFTER he marries you!" She stood up and moved the chair back to its place before starting to walk out of the room, turning to look at Lucille again from the doorway. "And try not to cry like a child the first time!"_

 _Lucille turned back to the window and looked out. A single tear, which she'd held as long as she could until her mother left her, slid down her cheek._

II.

The sun was setting over the lake at the inn, serenaded by the small birds which filled the trees around the water. Ricky led Lucy by the hand as she trotted behind him, giggling and holding up the hem of her gown so she wouldn't trip over it.

He slowed down, looking at the numbers on the door. When he spotted the one he was looking for, he smiled and opened the door.

Lucy started to walk into the room, but he stopped her. "Wait, wait…" He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back to him. He picked her up into his arms as she laughed. "I'm supposed to carry you the first time, right?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Ricky carried her into the suite and placed her slowly to the floor again before locking the door behind them. He flicked the light switch beside the door and Lucy walked to the bed, laying a hand on top of the soft, cool down comforter. She looked around and smiled. There were long-stem roses in a vase on a table in the corner, along with a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses. "It's very pretty," she said quietly as he walked toward her.

He put a hand on her waist, the other hand moving the red curls away from her neck, where he left soft kisses. His kiss had never made her nervous before, but she felt her stomach tremble now. Many times in the last months, they had nearly made love and in the heat of passion, she felt only desire, never fear. But she had been bracing herself for this moment all day and the fear that she had never before allowed to manifest itself, the fear placed there by her mother, was beginning to surface.

Ricky lifted his head and smiled softly, feeling her stiffen slightly. He understood. "Want some champagne?"

Lucy turned to face him. "Sure."

She sat slowly on the corner of the bed and watched him walk to the table. He struggled with the bottle for just a moment before the cork came loose with a loud pop and fizzing bubbles spilled over the sides. He poured champagne into the two glasses and carried them to where she sat, handing one of them to her before kneeling beside her.

Smiling, they clinked the crystal flutes together and drank the effervescent champagne. Lucy laughed softly as the bubbles seemed to dance in her head, in all directions. After a moment, she spotted her bag against the wall, left there by the bellboy. She looked at Ricky and touched his cheek. "Give me a few minutes?"

He nodded and moved slightly to allow her to get up.

Lucy set the empty glass on the table and took the bag with her to the bathroom, closing the door gently behind her. She set the suitcase on top of the spacious vanity and began to remove the wedding gown and undergarments from her body. She stood nude in front of the mirror, the only sound in the room was the soft hum of the light glowing above her. She looked over herself, praying that Ricky would be pleased with her. She wanted so much for him to make love to her; she had wanted him practically from the moment she saw him. His eyes seemed to cause her to tingle in places that hadn't yet been awakened. And she knew that he was hungry for her. If they hadn't gotten married when they did, she was sure it would've been only a matter of time before they lost what little control they'd maintained.

Even so, her mother's words echoed in her mind. "Don't cry the first time," she whispered softly to herself.

Dismissing the thought, she opened the suitcase and pulled out a silk, ivory negligee. She looked at it for a moment before slipping it over her head and allowing it to glide over her nude figure. She again looked at herself in the mirror. The spaghetti thin straps rested softly on her shoulders and the neckline dipped between her breasts, her nipples pressing against the liquid fabric visibly.

She sighed and turned for the door, switching off the light as she went back out to the room slowly. She was anxious for her new husband's reaction to her. When she rounded the corner, she stood near the bed and looked at him. He was sitting with his back to her, snuffing out a cigarette that he'd smoked while she was in the bathroom. He had shed his suit jacket and partially unbuttoned his shirt. His shoes lay haphazardly on the floor, but he still wore his slacks.

"Ricky…?" Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

He turned to look at her and she tried desperately to read his face before he spoke. He was silent for what seemed like forever, open-mouthed, his eyes moving slowly over her.

Lucy fidgeted her fingers. "Do you like me?"

Ricky swallowed. "Do I…like you?" He stammered for a moment. "Honey…I LOVE you!"

She sat opposite him on the bed and smirked at his misunderstanding of her question. "I know that. I mean…how do I look?"

He smiled. "So beautiful that I can't breathe."

Lucy returned his smile and sighed, relieved. She looked at him and the smooth chest that was barely hidden behind the open shirt he wore.

"Com'ere," he said gently.

She crawled to where he was on the bed, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. She lay beside him as he moved to look down at her. He watched her as she lifted her hand and ran her fingers against the bare skin within his shirt. Already, the slow touch of her fingertips caused him to stiffen, but he suppressed the primal instinct to take her.

His hand slipped slowly up the outside of her leg, the silk of her gown rising with it. Her skin was every bit as soft as he knew it would be…maybe more so.

As she unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slipped it from around his shoulders, he lowered himself to her and his lips met with hers. Their tongues reunited for the first time since that first kiss after they had spoken their vows.

As their kiss grew more impassioned, Ricky lowered the straps of Lucy's gown from her creamy shoulders. Her heart continued its rhythmic pounding as she felt the fabric move away from her breasts, slipping slowly down her body until she no longer felt it against her at all.

Their lips separated and Ricky sat up a bit, looking at her for the first time. "Dios mio…" He spoke so softly, Lucy barely heard him.

"Is that good?" She hoped it was.

He lowered himself to her again and looked into her eyes. "Yes," he said firmly.

She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath as he touched her breast. She felt as though electricity flowed under her skin wherever his fingers went and her nipples were immediately taught. When she felt his lips close around one of them, she whimpered audibly, unable to contain her response to the new sensations that he gave her.

His fingers moved over her quivering stomach and found the soft center between her thighs. He seemed to groan softly with pleasure when he caressed it for the first time.

Lucy gasped again, feeling a rush of hot moisture, followed by a pulsing, unstoppable need for something to fill her space. She was dizzy with intense pleasure as he continued to touch her. But he was silent. When his face was close to hers again, she kissed him gently. "Do I please you?"

Ricky smiled at her question and he kicked off his slacks quickly until they hit the floor. He took her hand into his and lowered it slowly. She held her breath when he rested her fingers around his own shaft. Her head was spinning; she'd never touched a man before, but even in her ignorance, she knew he was something amazing. He was smooth and rigid, long and thick. She knew all about what he was to do with it and, indeed, every nerve in her body was screaming for it. But she felt that the size of it could surely kill her.

She ran her hand around it, amazed, which further spiraled Ricky's desire. She felt it quiver with her touch and she felt that just as her body was begging to be filled, this magnificent organ must be exploding with need to plunge into her depths.

Ricky's hands continued to circle her breasts and move within her thighs again. Quite unconsciously and very instinctively, Lucy parted her legs, inviting him between them.

His wonderful manhood stood just outside her ready opening, like a houseguest waiting to be allowed in. She felt the tip of it touch her, silently asking permission.

She wrapped her arms around him as he left sweet kisses on her cheek. She knew he was waiting for some type of signal from her. "Ricky…I'm ready," she whispered, her voice shaking with anticipation.

Their breathing was ragged as he lowered his hand to guide himself into her. He released a deep, satisfied moan as he felt her wet walls begin to close around him for the first time. Slowly, he began to penetrate her with the full length of himself. When he began to meet the expected resistance, he took her face in his hands and thrust against it.

Lucy felt one shooting pain charge through her and she yelped as it peaked.

Ricky lingered inside her, waiting for the pain to subside from her. "Lo siento, mi vida. Te amo much…"

She relaxed as the pain disappeared and he thrust a second time, no longer meeting any barriers. The pain was replaced by a new sensation as he thrust again…and again. That long, beautiful shaft filled her and glided effortlessly within her, setting of every nerve with which it came in contact.

As she began to cry out again, this time in ecstasy, Ricky quickened his pace, smiling and groaning with the type of explosive sensations that he never came close to on his own.

After several more minutes, she screamed his name, feeling a combination of lightning and fireworks surge through her body. He gave a final, strengthened thrust and she gasped, feeling the literal flood of his ejaculation shooting forcefully within her.

Lucy felt Ricky go limp after a moment and he left her. He turned her onto her side and lay next to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back between her shoulder blades. "Eso fue incredible. Vivo para complacerte, mi reina. Mas y mas ya otra vez…"

As he continued to kiss her and his hands roamed over her breasts again. She began to feel that glorious organ growing against her again just as a fresh pulse of moisture began to flow through her. "What the hell was my mother talking about," she whispered to herself, moving his hand downward in a request for him to touch her again.


End file.
